warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Discovery: Blazefall's Pride
'PLEASE NOTE: THIS STORY AND ALL THE SERIES HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. I AM UNHAPPY WITH MY WORK, AND I HAVE DECIDED TO MOVE ON TO SOMETHING ELSE. SO, PLEASE EXCUSE THE ABRUPT ENDING, BUT I'M NOT WRITING, UNLESS SOMEONE WOULD COME AND BEG ME TO, WHICH I WOULD BE UNHAPPY WITH THAT. ' 'THANK YOU. ' 16:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing The story goes on.... Current Storyline: The chosen cats have met, and now know what they are up against. In FireClan, Shadewing tries to defend her Clan from a DarkClan attack. In MoonClan, Wolfheart protects his brother, Echostar, from NightClan. In NightClan, a familiar face enters Fallenheart's world once more. In DarkClan, Rainfeather tries to protect Mudfoot from Darkcat warriors. In StormClan, Tigerstorm learns who Darkcats has chosen from her Clan, and battles him. And in LeafClan, Blazefall avenges Cherrypaw when StormClan enter his territory once more. Enjoy! COMMENT! The cat in the photo is Blazefall! Prologue The dying forest was pitch black as Lightningstar addressed Darkcats from his tree. "Well, who have you chosen, Lightningstar?" A spiky-furred tom called up to him. "Yes, Thistleclaw, I have." Lightninstar mewed, gazing down at all the cats. His voice then rose to a yowl: "My friends! As you all know, Angelstar has claimed Fallenheart of NightClan, and now we must re-choose the cat who will fight amongst us!" The cats began to murmur excitedly, but stopped as he yowled out once more. "This cat has not been seen in a while, and I am pleased to announce he will return to NightClan's territory tonight. Although he has been stripped of his leader name, he is still a formidable warrior who I believe is worthy." "Well, who is it?" Thistleclaw hissed impatiently. "From, NightClan, Shadeclaw!" There was a gasp. "You mean, Shadeclaw who was once in FireClan, and was exiled along with Hawkwing?" A brown tom with scars on his face called up, eyes wide. Lightningstar nodded. Another cat, a huge brown tabby with blue eyes, stepped forward. "What happened to Hawkwing? Is he returning too?" "Sadly, no, Hawkfrost. Hawkwing has vanished. We believe he has either gone rogue or died." Lightningstar answered. "Now, back to your dens! Tigerstar, it's time you departed." A huge dark brown tabby with amber eyes nodded and vanished. The rest of the cats turned and filed out. Discovery: 1 (Shadewing) Shadewing watched as she sent a DarkClan warrior flying out of the territory. DarkClan had attacked unexpectedly, and her Clan was doing all it could to hold them off. Shadewing looked over to Moonfrost, who battled a huge gray tom, and Sunleap, who held off a jet black she-cat. Suddenly, another warrior slammed into her. She looked up at her attacker. It was Jetpelt, a cat who had originally been part of LeafClan before going to DarkClan. Shadewing struggled as he pinned her down, and yowled when he clawed her belly. She pushed him off with her hind legs and leapt up. Jumping onto him, she raked her claws down his sides but he reached up and sliced her face with his claws before rolling her off and running away. Shadewing swiftly got to her feet, and gasped as she looked up. Jetpelt had leapt onto Moonfrost, and together with the gray tom, was fiercely clawing at her in a gleeful manner. Anger pulsed through Shadewing as she raced forward and pulled him off. Pinning him down once more, she clawed open his belly, blood flowing out. But Jetpelt was strong, and easily pushed her off as the other warrior clawed her side. Shadewing yowled in agony and tried to land her claws in him but missed. ''They're too strong! ''She thought. '' ''Then, she spotted Whitestorm standing close by, surveying the scene with his yellow eyes. Shadewing called out to him. "Whitestorm! Help!" But he shook his head. "I can't Shadewing, I'm sorry. You must use your power that Angelstar gave you." He mewed. Realization flooded into Shadewing. Her power! She had forgotten about it. Burning energy pulsed through her as she unsheathed her claws. Leaping up, she jumped onto Jetpelt's back, and leaning in, whispered: "This is the price you will pay for harming my sister!" And suddenly, flames engulfed her claws. Raising her paw, Shadewing swept them across Jetpelt. He yowled out before racing away. The gray tom looked at her, fear in his eyes, before following. Shadewing watched them go, the flames extinguishing. Whitestorm padded up to her. "That was some fight, Shadewing. You have now discovered your power. I shall tell Angelstar." He whispered before vanishing. Shadewing nodded, and watched as DarkClan retreated. Leafblaze suddenly appeared at her side. "I saw you take on Jetpelt and Flintstorm. That was some fight you put up." He mewed. ''Oh, Leafblaze, if only you knew. Thank you, Whitestorm. '' Discovery: 2 (Wolfheart) "Hello, Shiningfur." Wolfheart mewed as he stepped out of the warriors den. Shiningfur flicked her tail in his face before stalking away, her head held high. Wolfheart sighed. "What's the matter Wolfheart?" Silverblaze's quiet mew asked as she sat down beside him. "Oh, just the usual. The entire Clan ignoring me." Wolfheart told her. "I'm not ignoring you. Nightshine isn't. And Snowdapple isn't. Wolfheart, don't worry about them, they'll come around eventually." "Sure they will." He said before padding over to where his brother, Echostar, stood beneath Shimmering Rock. "Echostar, do you want to come on the sunrise patrol with me?" He asked when he reached him. Echostar looked up, and nodded. "Alright, let's go." And they left camp. The snow chilled Wolfheart's paws as they raced through the open moorland. "So, Shiningfur giving you a rought time again?" Echostar asked, looking at him. Wolfheart nodded. They reached the LeafClan border. Echostar lifted his nose and sniffed. "Nothing here. Let's move to the FireClan border." He said before starting off again. Wolfheart hesitated, then went along too. Suddenly, he stopped. Echostar turned around. "What is it?" He asked, eyes full of concern as he padded back up to him. "Nothing, just, why don't they trust us?" Wolfheart sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know. For a while they did, then..." He trailed off. "Look, we just have to show them we can be trusted, and they'll see." Wolfheart only nodded, looking away. For a moment they sat, not looking at eachother, then, Echostar got up, facing away from him. "Come on, let's go, or -" He was cut off as two cats suddenly slammed into him. Wolfheart gasped. Shadestar and Hawkwing were on top of Echostar, clawing and tearing at him. Hawkwing looked up. "Surprised to see me again, Wolfheart?" He asked gleefully, his amber eyes glowing. Echostar desperately tried to shove them off but they held him down. Anger pulsed through Wolfheart, and he leapt onto Hawkwing, pulling him off. Pinning the huge cat down, Wolfheart raised his paw and raked his claws along Hawkwing's sides. But Shadestar crashed into, knocking him away. Wolfheart quickly got to his paws, but they had already slammed into him, and were clawing his sides. Wolfheart pushed Shadestar off but Hawkwing remained on top of him. Wolfheart quickly bit into his forepaw and Hawkwing leapt away, giving Wolfheart time to get on his paws. But the two charged again, and Wolfheart barely dodged. ''I can't do this! They're too strong! ''He thought. Then suddenly, he spotted a familiar blue-gray she-cat with stars in her fur. Bluestar! "Bluestar! Help!" He cried, but she shook her head. "Use your power, Wolfheart! That's why it was given to you!" She called to him. ''My power, but I haven't discovered it yet! I'll just have to try. '' Wolfheart faced the two cats, energy suddenly blazed in his body. He felt his teeth growing longer and sharper, his body getting huge, and his legs growing longer. Wolfheart had turned into a wolf. Hawkwing launched himself at him, but Wolfheart simply dodged. Leaping onto Hawkwing, he sank his huge teeth into the cat's shoulder. Hawkwing yowled out as blood poured out from the bite. Shadestar raced toward them, but Wolfheart bared his teeth, and he backed away, eyes wide. Wolfheart suddenly yowled out: "That is the price you pay for attacking MoonClan! Now go!" The two cats turned and raced away. Wolfheart felt the burning energy fade from his body as he turned back into a cat. Remembering Echosar, he raced to his side. His brother was unconcsious, bleeding heavily from deep cuts all along his body. Suddenly, his blue eyes opened. "Wolfheart? What happened?" He asked as he struggled to his paws. Bluestar, who had come out into the open, padded up to Wolfheart. "Congratulations, Wolfheart. I shall alert Angelstar that you have discovered your power." She whispered before disapearing into the freezing air. Wolfheart nodded then turned to help his brother back to camp. "Thank you, Bluestar." He muttered. Discovery: 3 (Fallenheart) "Fallenheart! If you move any slower I'll drag you to BurntRock by your ears!" Came Jaggedfur's agitated mew as the NightClan cats padded to the Clan meeting that Falconstar had called. Fallenheart looked back at the tom. "Alright, alright, Jaggedfur, I'm going." He said before racing to where the other cats had gathered. Falconstar looked down at them before yowling: "My Clanmates! It is with great pride that I welcome in two old members of our Clan!" He said as two cats suddenly appeared beside him. Fallenheart's jaw dropped. Hawkwing and Shadestar were back. They smirked down at him before Falconstar continued. "Hawkwing and Shadeclaw have returned!" He called. Shadestar stepped forward. "Shadeclaw? Shadeclaw? Who gave you the right to address me that way?" He snarled at Falconstar. "You lost your leader name when you left this Clan, Shadeclaw." Falconstar said calmly. "Yes, but what about my lives?" Shadeclaw challenged. Falconstar was about to reply when Kestrelwing, the medicine cat, suddenly spoke up. "Falconstar was approved by Skycats as our leader! Would you really challenge them?" He yowled to Shadecaw, who backed away. "Of course not, Kestrelwing. Very well, I am happy to call you my new leader. Falconstar. Who is your deputy?" He asked. "Oakblaze." Falconstar said simply. "This Clan meeting is dismissed!" He called to the cats, who began to leave. Fallenheart turned to go but suddenly a huge tabby body pinned him down. Hawkwing. "Well, Fallenheart, it's time we got back together, then." He hissed in Fallenheart's ear. "Yes, we could really use you now." Shadeclaw mewed from somehwere behind Fallenheart. "After all, I have been chosen to-" He was cut off by Hawkwing who leapt onto him. "Fool! No one is supposed to know!" Fallenheart got to his paws, ready to fight. But Hawkwing threw him down once more. "You disobeyed us last time, Fallenheart, and you know what happened. Don't make us do that again." He snarled. Pain raced through Fallenheart as Mapleshine's body, torn and bloody, entered his mind. He struggled but Hawkwing held on, raking his claws along Fallenheart's sides. Fallenheart yowled in pain. "Let me go! I haven't done anything to you!" He protested, fiercely battering Hawkwing's belly with his hind paws. "Oh, I don't think so, Fallenheart. You need to be taught a lesson." Shadeclaw mewed. Finally, Fallenheart shoved Hawkwing off. Shadeclaw charged. Fallenheart was about to dodge when he spotted Angelstar standing close by, watching with her piercing blue eyes. "Use your power, Fallenheart. It's time you brought it out." She said quietly. Suddenly, burning energy raced through Fallenheart. He raised his paw, and, in one swift movement, swept it across Shadeclaw's side. He gasped. Shadeclaw fell to the ground, ice encasing his entire body. Hawkwing gazed at him with wide eyes. "Shadeclaw! What have you done to him?" He demanded, leaping at Fallenheart. But Fallenheart dodged, and one claw sweep later Hawkwing's leg was also frozen. He was about to leave when a cracking sound stopped him. Shadeclaw had broken free of the ice, and was coming towards Fallenheart. Fallenheart met him in mid air and ran his claws down Shadeclaw's back, encasing him once. They both fell to the ground. Fallenheart gazed at both of them, the energy fading from his claws. "That is the price you pay for killing Mapleshine." He snarled before padding away. Angelstar suddenly appeared next to him. "Well done, Fallenheart. They will break free shortly, but I doubt they will try attacking you again." She whispered before vanishing. Fallenheart looked to the sky. "Oh, Mapleshine, I have finally avenged you." He mumured. Discovery: 4 (Rainfeather) Sorry I can't edit anymore. :(